From the Flames
by Mokina
Summary: Harry had a problem. It wasn't really even a problem, it was just that he could do things he shouldn't be able to do. And no, he wasn't even talking about magic. …He should have known he'd never be normal !Harry is Lambo! Crackish oneshot (?)


From the flames

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Summary: Harry had a problem. It wasn't really even a problem, it was just that he could do things he shouldn't be able to do. And no, he wasn't even talking about magic. …He should have known he'd never be normal !Harry is Lambo! Crackish oneshot (?)

 **This is a story I've been working on for a while, and I really did want to write this. I really like the idea of a Harry Potter x KHR crossover with Harry as Lambo, but I didn't really like the other fic I posted. I've put way much more effort into writing this than anything else I've posted in this site, so I really hope it's not too bad. The charecters will probably be OOC and grammar might be really bad, for I'm not a native English speaker...**

From the flames

1.

Harry had a problem.

It wasn't really even a problem, it was just that he could do things he shouldn't be able to do.

And no, he wasn't talking about magic.

…He should have known he'd never be normal

2.

"So you're the kid she told me about? Well, you certainly don't look much."

Harry fidgeted in his chair as the bulky looking man looked him dead in the eyes. The man wasn't even near as big as Hagrid, but still one of the most intimidating guy he'd ever seen. Harry felt sweat form in his forehead as the man continued to look at him hardly. He was starting to doubt that this was a good idea.

"Um – yeah, I'm Harry."

3.

"I got to admit, for a small kid like you, you sure have a lot of flames. If you'll learn how to wield them, you could become even stronger than me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you'll be a great addition to the Bovino familglia."

"Uh, famiglia? Like the mafia?"

"Literally mafia."

4.

Andrew Smith had been working in mafia for the most of his life. His father had been a hitman, and so he was taught the art of killing people from a very young age. He was taken in by Bovino famiglia when he was seventeen, and after 20 years he became the Bovinos boss' lightning guardian. Now he was 45 years old, and the thought of a peaceful mafia-less lifestyle started to appeal to him more and more every day. But before retiring he needed to find a successor for the lightning guardian title. That's where a green eyed seventeen-year-old with the most pure lightning flames he'd ever seen comes into play.

5.

Training was torture, Harry decided, breathing hard and closing his eyes. There was no other word for it. He should have never told Andrew he'd only ever used flames when he was in danger. Harry opened his eyes slowly and came face to face with a mountain bear that was ready to strike. _Yes, absolutely torture._

After a month of training, Andrew told Harry he was ready to go on 'missions'.

6.

"This is the boy, eh? Doesn't look like much."

The boss of the Bovino famiglia was a middle aged man that wore expensive suits (like everyone else in mafia), and after Andrew nodded he looked at Harry with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"So, you told me that only after a month of training he can already control his flames?"

Andrew nodded again, and the boss started giggling madly while he waved for them to leave.

Harry left quickly, feeling uneasy.

7.

"Is he... sleeping?" Harry watched the bubble in the infants' nose with disgust. Was this supposed to be 'The World's Greatest Hitman'? Andrew glanced around the room before turning back to Harry and nodding.

"Yeah, we better let him sleep now. He wouldn't want to be disturbed by some 'lowly mafioso's'" Andrew said and scowled. "So let's go get something to drink." He said and waved for Harry to follow him.

"Ciaossu Andrew" Came a voice behind them as they begun to walk away. They turned around and saw that the infant was now awake and looking at them with gleaming black eyes, which made Harry shudder slightly.

"Hello to you too, Reborn." Andrew said and pushed Harry forward a bit which made the baby's creepy eyes turn on him. "This is Harry, my apprentice." Andrew said sounding a little smug, but mostly cautious. It seemed like Andrew didn't really trust this infant, and Harry tensed even more.

"So this is the new recruit you Bovinos been bragging about," Reborn said with his squeaky voice as he jumped off the table and stared at Harry. "Doesn't really look like much" Reborn said dismissively and turned away from Harry. Harry sweatdropped, why did everyone always say that?

8.

"Watch out!" Harry shouted as he pulled the girl away from under the falling vase. The girl let out a cry as they landed just as the vase crashed next to them. Harry let out a breath in relief and relaxed... before realizing that he had landed on the girl and was now laying on top of her. He jumped off the girl, blushing furiously.

"Shit - I'm so sorry." He said, hoping he'd pronounced the words right, as he was still learning to speak Italian. He smiled nervously and offered her his hand to help her up.

"I'm really sorry for falling on top of you" he said as she took his hand and rose up.

"Thank you," She said while blushing and looking at him with wide eyes. "I'm Bianchi"

"Well, Bianchi, I'm glad you're alright." Harry said and tried to leave, before realizing that the girl still hadn't let go of his hand. She was looking at him with this look in her eyes that made Harry think of eleven-year-old Ginny.

"So, what's your name?" Bianchi asked while twirling a curl of her hair between her fingers. She was still blushing slightly, and, Harry shuddered, there seemed to be hearts in her eyes.

"Um- uh, my name?" Harry asked and tried to stop himself from running away. Bianchi reminded him of some of his more enthusiastic fan girls who were obsessed with the thought of 'the Chosen one'.

"Yes," Bianchi leaned towards him slightly, waiting for his answer.

Oh, right, a name. C'mon Harry it can't be _that_ hard!

Harry's eyes scanned their surroundings as sweat began to form on his brow.

He tried to avoid looking into Bianchi's eyes as he said the first name that came to his mind.

"Um, I-I'm Romeo," He said, looking at the floor and wishing that Andrew would come faster to save him from this crazy girl.

"Oh, how romantic!" Bianchi said, hearts shining from her eyes. "Romeo and Bianchi, we truly are meant to be!"

Harry had never been more afraid of a girl before. Even Ginny wasn't this bad, and that itself says a lot considering Ginny had bought a doll that looked like him. Harry scanned the people in the party again, and thanked the gods as he saw Andrew's dark hair in the crowd. He was looking at his way and was clearly smirking. Harry send him a glare, that fell flat as he flinched at the girl who _still_ hadn't let go of his hand.

"Uh, yeah. Well it was - uh - nice to meet you, but I really got to go to my friend now. Maybe we'll..." Harry looked at the girls hopeful eyes and winced. "...meet again." He finished lamely, not that Bianchi noticed as she was too busy beaming at him.

9.

His dreams were weird, Harry decided. These type of dreams just couldn't be normal… Or were they? Harry wasn't sure.

"Well, I guess I'm just insane." Harry sighed as he sat down to the green dream meadow next to the pineapple-haired boy who was chuckling creepily.

"Kufufufu… Don't worry, most of people are."

10.

It was just a normal day for Harry. Not many of his friends ever came to visit him (he was in Italy after all), but for some reason Luna had decided to come, so he was having (a rather awkward) conversation about wrackspurts with her when a shout interrupted them.

"YOU! How dare you!" Harry looked over Luna's shoulder just in time to see a mass of pink hair coming straight at him. His brain didn't get enough time to understand what was happening as he was roughly pulled away from Luna and slapped on his left cheek. Harry blinked rapidly as the pink haired girl looked him into eyes with a menacing look.

"I will never forget this ROMEO" Bianchi said as tears started falling from her eyes and she ran away. Harry was left standing with a confused look on his face and a stinging pain in his left cheek where a red mark had begun to form. Luna walked back to Harry looking serene.

"I didn't know you go by Romeo too, Harry. Should I call you that too?" Luna asked and Harry snapped out from his frozen state.

"No! That was just – she just – thought I was someone else!" Harry wasn't sure what was wrong with the pink-haired girl, but he swore to stay far away from her. It was clear she wasn't alright on the head.

"That's a shame," Luna said. "Romeo is a lot better name than Harry."

11.

" _What?_ My mission is to get you sushi?"

"Not just any sushi, boy, it's the goddam best sushi you'll ever eat! Go along now, you'll find Tsuyoshi in Namimori, Japan."

"I'm going to Japan to just get sushi? Why don't you just order it here?"

"…Don't guestion your boss! Just get me some sushi by the next week, if you're fast I might even let you have some."

"I don't even like sushi…"

12.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as Dame-Tsuna, was trying (and failing) to help his mother carry the bags to home from the grocery store. His mother was smiling happily, even as the bags fell down from his hands and their purchases started rolling all over the street.

"it's okay, Tsu-kun, I can get them!" She said and started to gather the fallen things back to the plastic bag. Tsuna tried to help too, but as he lowered himself to get one of the cans he fell down flat to his face.

"Um, please let me help you" Tsuna heard someone say in accented Japanese. He hurried up to his feet again (almost falling again in the process), and turned to the stranger…

"Hieee, it's fine, you don't have to help me…!"

…Only to freeze awkwardly as he realized that the stranger had been talking to his mother and not him, and was now helping her fill the bags again.

"Here you go." The stranger said to his mother as he gave the now full bags to her.

"Thank you!" Nana said and smiled brightly to the young man that had helped her. "Oh, you should go eat dinner to our house so we can repay you for your kindness!" Nana smiled obviously as Tsuna was mortified at how fast she'd invite a complete stranger to their home.

The stranger seemed to be taken aback, but recovered quickly. "Oh it was nothing, really, but I actually could use for your help, you see, I'm looking for this place." The stranger showed Nana a piece of paper that had an address written on it.

"Oh, this is Takesushi! It's just down the street over there" Nana said and pointed to the way they had just come. The stranger thanked Nana and walked to the direction she said to go. Nana was humming happily as she and Tsuna started to walk back to their home.

"That was such a polite young man! I hope you'll find yourself a man like that, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna fell to his face again.

13.

"…EEEXXXTRRREEEEAAAAAAAAMMMM…."

"…just what the hell was that?"

14.

"Uhhh…. I have an order for…. The boss…?"

"Ahaha, I've been wondering about that one!"

15.

"Oh you're back! Where's my sushi?"

"Umm, at the kitchen."

"Good. Now listen here boy, I have a new mission for you. We have created this new…shall we say weapon, that we want you to test…."

16.

Harry coughed as the smoke went to his breathing system, and his world slowly faded to pink.

17.

"It seems like his magic reacted badly to the bazooka, and trapped him in an infant's body instead of going to the future. We have been trying to get him to react so we'd see if his brains function properly and if he still remembers his past, but we have gotten no response. We've been led to believe that he has no memories of his life, and that he truly is like a child. We still do not know if he will grow like a normal child, but we believe that he will."

"Will he ever remember his past?"

"Only time will tell. We are hoping that his memories will come back with time, for right now his brains aren't fully developed."

"But even though his body is of an infants', his flames are still as active as ever."

18.

The Great Lambo-san was the greatest, bestest Mafioso in the Bovino famiglia. He was always given the latest weapons the famiglia had created and his Uncle Andrew had taught him all about the mafia, so there really was no doubt that he was the greatest! The boss even called him in to just talk with him, and he got to go on super important missions that no one else did, like finding the best grape candy and sushi from the town! And everyone else in the famiglia were afraid of him, because they knew how great he was! They were so afraid that they couldn't even be in the same room with him! That was 'cause they know that no one can beat the Great Lambo! Mwuahahaa!

19.

The boss felt sweat form in his forehead as he heard the very familiar song 'I am Lambo-san…' that he'd heard for almost three years now and had grown to detest. This had to stop. Soon. No one in the famiglia had any patience left for Harry, or what they now call him, Lambo. That child, it was a monster. Even his most trusted guardian Andrew was begging for it to end. Some were still hoping and believing that Harry is still somewhere deep in Lambo, trying to escape the cruel fate he was given, but many had already given up hope. Their only lead was that Lambo mentioned something about meeting Reborn at a bar, and some were hoping it meant that his memories were coming back.

But this needed to end, the boss thought as the green-eyed five-year-old came into his office smiling widely.

 _This needed to end soon._

20.

Reborn watched as his dame student walked to school with his guardians, and frowned. He still didn't know who he could pick as the lightning guardian. It would have to be someone strong enough to be worthy of being a Vongola guardian. Hmm…

Wasn't there one strong lightning user in the Bovino famiglia… Maybe he should make a phone call…

 **And that's it, guys! I'm not really sure if I want to continue this or not, I'm really not that into writing and it takes so much work to write a long story. I was first going to write a longer story, but I think it works as a oneshot pretty good, so I'm probably gonna leave it like this for now at least. I'll probably update/edit this when I have time. And yes, I know it's bad. I know it. But I really, REALLY wanted to post this fic toninght, 'cause the plot bunnies have been eating my brains out… Writing this was a real pain, 'cause I really suck at writing and was trying to write something actually good. So yeah, I put a lot of effort into writing this so I really hope you like it!**


End file.
